


Blinded With Trust

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [10]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme over on livejournal: "They're young, sleeping in one bedroom when it happens one morning: Kili gets morning wood for the first time and freaks. Staying in bed for hiding purposes, Fili comes over, wants to know what's the matter and tries to turn Kili over from the side position he's in. When he sees the warm face, he somehow gets it." (full prompt in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded With Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: "They're young, sleeping in one bedroom when it happens one morning: Kili gets morning wood for the first time and freaks. Staying in bed for hiding purposes, Fili comes over, wants to know what's the matter and tries to turn Kili over from the side position he's in. When he sees the warm face, he somehow gets it.
> 
> And then helps. Either doing it himself or guides Kili through it with words and soft touches.
> 
> Bonus love for: kissing, Fili touching his back to calm him down and hands in hair nwn"

The morning started off the same as any other. Fili woke up before his brother, like always, and left Kili snoring away in their room to go downstairs and start the woodstove like he always did to help their mother out. She seemed to be out early this morning, probably getting things set up at the tailor’s that she worked at. Fili puffed away at his pipe for a few minutes as he poked and prodded the fire, before throwing a thick log of hardwood on and returning to his room to get dressed.

The first unusual thing of that morning happened when he swung open the door. Kili was rolled over on his side with his back to Fili (not the same position he had been in when Fili left the room, for certain) and he must have been awake, since he always snored when he slept on his side. It was strange for him to be awake this early, considering they had come home from the pub late and a fair bit tipsy the night before.

“Good morning brother,” Fili said cheerfully, pulling the covers to the foot of his own bed so he could properly make it. When Kili did not offer so much as a groan in response, Fili paused, looking away from the sheets he was tucking in over to his brother’s motionless form. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Kili said, and Fili noted the clipped tone that meant that he most certainly was not fine. But he left him alone for a moment as he finished making his bed and gathered fresh clothes for the day. He sat on the edge of his bed that face Kili’s and pulled his loose soft nightshirt over his head, replacing it with an emerald green tunic which he took his time to lace up, still distracted as he was by Kili’s off-putting behaviour.

He finished changing before he regarded Kili again, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. Kili flinched under his touch, and Fili frowned. “Something is troubling you, Kee.”

“There’s nothing troubling me,” Kili insisted, scooting even closer to the wall. Fili, impatient as always, just moved closer and tried to roll Kili over by his shoulder but his brother shook his head fiercely and curled in on himself.

“Fine, don’t roll over,” Fili said, scowling. “But look me in the eye and tell me that nothing is wrong with you and I will believe you and leave you to it.”

Kili turned only his head to look over his shoulder and the moment Fili saw his flushed cheeks everything connected. The ‘for Durin’s sake, LEAVE’ attitude Kili was bristling with, the closed-off position of his body, the refusal to make his front lower half visible, and the redness of his face.

Fili fell forward on the bed, laughing hysterically.

“You really are an arse sometimes, brother,” Kili grumbled, rolling completely over again and hiding his face.

When Fili recovered and sat up, he crawled closer to Kili and prodded at his shoulder again. He tried to keep the giggles out of his voice when he asked; “So this is the first time this has happened to you then? Your first morning wood?”

“Don’t say it!” Kili yelped, pulling the sheets over his head and hiding. “Mother might _hear_.”

Fili tugged the blanket down from Kili’s head with gentle coaxing tugs. He still was not facing him and Fili could not see his face, but it was better than him hiding outright. “You picked a good morning to get your first one then. Mother went in to open the shop for the old woman early, it seems.”

Finally Kili rolled over, still making a conscious effort to keep the blanket suspended enough over his crotch that his erection wouldn’t be visible. He clutched at Fili’s arm and his eyes were nervous and desperate. “You have to help me. I don’t know what to do.”

“What, about that?” He nodded at Kili’s crotch and Kili only clutched at his arm harder. “Have a wank and move on with your day.”

“But how?” Kili asked, letting go of Fili’s arm and moving so he was sitting up in his bed, blanket still concealing his crotch. “I’ve never done that before.”

Fili paused and thought about that a moment. Then he stopped thinking about it because his active imagination provided him with some very delicious ideas that nearly had him moaning at the thought. It was not like he had never entertained thoughts like this before. His brother was handsome (albeit in a not-very-dwarfish way) and they were each other’s first for everything. They were each other’s first words and first kisses, so it only made sense that Fili should help his little brother out with his first wank.

“I could help you,” Fili tried not to sound too eager. If Kili turned him down he would be disappointed, but he would never do anything that his little brother did not want done to him. “i-if you want.”

Kili looked up at him, contemplating for a moment. He bit his lip softly, then nodded. “Please.”

-

It was not long before Fili had coaxed Kili out from under the blanket and out of his clothes. Soft kisses, encouraging words, and a gentle touch was all it took for Kili to be naked before him. He tugged at Fili’s sleeve and the blond smiled and shook his head. “No, not this time Kili. I want to focus on helping you,” he chucked Kili under the chin affectionately, drawing a giggle from his brother. “so I can’t let myself get distracted.”

Kili nodded and began fidgeting. “S-so what do I do now?”

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Fili murmured, stealing one more kiss before Kili did as he was told. Fili crawled in behind Kili, shifting until his legs were on either side of his brother’s hips and his own crotch was pressed into his rump. He reached around Kili and drew swirls on his stomach with his fingertips, humming gently. He lowered his mouth to Kili’s shoulder, pressing a few soft kisses there before he asked; “Ready?”

Kili swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded. Fili nudged Kili’s hair off one side of his neck with his nose and sucked a mark into the skin there. His right hand found Kili’s and pulled it to his front. “Wrap it around your cock,” he breathed, hot against Kili’s ear.

His younger brother did, and bit his lip at the sudden sensation. Fili’s hand covered his, gripping very gently, and began to move their hands up and down his shaft, sometimes only wrapping around the tip and sometimes squeezing at the base. It did not matter where their hands were to Kili, because every touch was heavenly and he found himself hungry for more, for speed or pressure or _something_ more.

“More,” he gasped and Fili smirked against the shoulder he was nipping at. He slid his hand off of Kili’s and rested it against his thigh. Kili’s movements slowed a little and Fili nibbled at his earlobe.

“You can go as fast you want, Kili,” Fili told him. He knew this would probably be over very soon if he gave Kili control of what he felt, but this way he could figure out what he liked best and how to do it in the future. He would be able to take care of himself in a month’s time, when their uncle took Fili away to smith in the distant human towns again. Fili’s brain provided him with a lovely image of his brother missing him so desperately that he crawls into Fili’s bed while he is away and rolls himself up in the sheets, treasuring his scent that still clung to them, and tugging shamelessly at his cock, reaching his climax with Fili’s name on his lips. Fili groaned into his brother’s ear at that, grinding against his brother’s rear.

“Fee,” Kili gasped. “i-is that your-“

“Yes,” Fili answered, putting an end to his grinding and instead letting it press against Kili, hot and hard and straining against his breeches. “It’s for you, you did that.” He pressed his tongue to the red-purple bruise that marked the side of Kili’s neck, moving just below it to nip at flushed skin. “It’s how gorgeous,” A kiss to the little red mark left by his teeth. “and perfect I find you.” And a bite to the juncture connecting Kili’s neck and shoulder.

Kili was beyond words at this point, pumping slowly but steadily at his cock. Fili recognized that he was trying to draw it out, make the pleasure last as long as possible, but he was almost eager to see Kili cum, to see him trembling and jerking from his spot between Fili’s thighs. He let his hands roam his little brother’s body, tracing up and down his sides, pinching and pulling at his nipples, and running up the insides of his thighs. That was how Kili came, with Fili cupping and massaging his balls with one hand, the other brushing his hair back off his forehead as he whispered into his ear all the filthy thoughts he had about, sending him squirming and moaning as orgasm took him.

Kili sat, panting against Fili’s chest, and the blond rubbed at Kili’s back soothingly, waiting until his breathing steadied and he stopped shaking. Or, mostly stopped shaking, at least.

He leaned forward and peered over Kili’s shoulder, down at his hand which was still clasped around his cock, covered in cum. He took Kili’s hand from around his cock, pulling it up by the wrist until he could reach it with his mouth. He lapped and sucked all of his brother’s cum off his fingers, tongue sliding between the digits before they slid from his mouth with a ‘pop.’

When Kili got his voice back (the help Fili gave him to clean his fingers did not assist him in coming back down to Middle Earth though, since it only provided him with ideas of other things his brother could do with his lips and tongue…) he leaned back against Fili, whose cock still pressed at his arse. “Do you want…?”

“This morning is about you, Kee,” Fili said, shaking his head. “You get dressed, I’ll go make us some breakfast, and then we can go hunting.”

“Alright.” Kili said, a bit skeptical as he watched Fili slide out from behind him and stand, taking a moment to adjust his pants to deal with the quite frankly delicious-looking bulge in them. But Fili had said no, and he was a good and smart older brother so Kili did as he was told, getting up gather his clothes for the day.


End file.
